


Lumpy is Allergic to Pollen

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Allergies, Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Digital Media, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy is Allergic to Pollen

Don't blame the pollen, Lumpy. Blame your stupid immune system for making you sneeze from the pollen. 


End file.
